Love, Scorpius
by colorful swirls
Summary: P.S. — I got sorted into Gryffindor. Please don't disown me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_September 2nd, 2017_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm at Hogwarts, and it's the most amazing place I've ever been to!_

_On the train, I met my first friend: Albus Potter. For a Potter, he's actually not that bad. He's quite nice, really._

_At first, I thought he was Harry Potter, and I was going to ask him if he considered himself an arse (what does that even mean?) like Mr. Goyle calls him sometimes whenever we have dinner parties._

_But then I saw his face. And Albus Potter doesn't look nearly as starved or miserable or abused as Harry Potter must've been at eleven, according to what Harry Potter: The-Man-Who-Lives said about the Dursleys._

_I was a bit disappointed. For a minute there, I'd thought that I'd gone back in time (how awesome would that be?). But then Albus offered me a sandwich, and I cheered up._

_His mum is great at making sandwiches (even though he tried to tell me that his dad made them, but I don't believe it. Mum's cook, not dad's)._

_Anyway, Albus introduced me to his family. I'll tell you about them here._

_James: Albus's older brother. He's a second-year. He loves Quidditch, and he's a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. He plays jokes a lot, and he seems to like ruffling his hair (but only whenever Professor Longbottom's daughter, Alice, comes around, I've noticed). Albus says he's an arrogant jerk, but I think he's cool._

_Louis & Fred: Louis is a third-year and Fred is a second-year. They're both friends with James, and when they're all together, watch your back. Louis comes up with great ideas for pranks, Fred knows just how to build things to make them possible, and James does the actual prank. Louis is a Veela, though, so all the girls love him. I think he prefers dragons, though. They're both Gryffindors._

_Victoire & Dominique: A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. Victoire is super nice, and Dominique is really cool. Vic is a seventh-year and Dom is a fifth-year. They're Louis's sisters, so they're both Veelas. One word: hot._

_Molly & Lucy: Molly is fifteen and Lucy is thirteen. They're Ravenclaws. Molly is a Prefect, and she didn't really seem to want to put her book down to say hello to me. Lucy is just... crazy? Or faithful? Or amazing? I don't even know._

_Roxanne: Gryffindor. Fifth-year. Fred's older sister. Rebel._

_Rose: She's in me and Albus's year, and her and Al are really close. She has red hair (I mean, most of them do, but her hair is red, Dad, like fire) and blue eyes. She's kind of weird. I don't think she likes me much. James told me it was because her dad told her to talk to "that git Malfoy's son" and Rose is such a daddy's girl, she listened to him, but I'm not sure if this is true. Rose just blushed—which made her face look as red as a rose (see what I did there?)—and punched James in the gut. She wouldn't have done that if he was telling the truth, would she? I don't know. Like I said, she's a bit strange._

_So, those are the Weasley's and Potter's that I know so far. Albus told me that there are two that haven't come yet, and one that's graduated._

_Well, it's almost time for our first lesson, so I'm going to go to the owlery with Albus (he's sending his parents a letter, too) and send this to you._

_Bye, for now!_

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S. — I got sorted into Gryffindor. Please don't disown me._

* * *

_November 16th, 2019_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I don't know if Professor McGonagall has already sent you a letter or not, but I thought I should set the record straight._

_I did not severely injure Alphonso Zabini. I did not._

_I just hexed him. And he completely deserved it._

_The git was messing with Albus's little sister, Lily!_

_Lily is so cute and sweet, and was doing nothing but defending herself and her father (quite ferociously, I might add)._

_Alphonso then started on Rose and Albus when they came up, and well, you guys know I've never had a great temper._

_It was only a jelly legs hex. He wouldn't have even needed to go to hospital wing if Albus, Rose, Lily, and James (who was walking by and noticed the commotion) hadn't all hexed him at the same time as me._

_Actually, I was quite proud of Lily, since she is only eleven, but she managed to cause the most damage._

_Anyway, I just got through a long lecture from Professor McGonagall about it, and Professor Longbottom, too (although he kept smiling at us, for some strange reason)._

_To sum things up: it was not my fault. I was simply defending my fa—friends._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

_March 23rd, 2022_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_First of all, everything's fine. It's probably come as a shock to you that I've written a letter, since I haven't in three years. But I had something to tell you. And again, I am fine._

_Well, actually, I am more than fine._

_I'm great, really, though you guys might not like the reason why I'm feeling so wonderful._

_You see, there's this girl. She's—she's amazing. I've known her for a long time, and we've been good friends, but I started to want to be more than friends sometime last year._

_Dad, this is for you especially—please don't be too mad._

_The girl's name is Rose Weasley. I kissed her last night._

_And I might do it again tonight, just so you know._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

_September 6th, 2023_

_Today we had the most amazing lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts! It's only been four days since lessons started, but we've already covered the First Wizarding War (up to October 31st, 1981). To introduce us to the Second Wizarding War, we had two guest speakers._

_Ron Weasley and Katie Bell—a major and a minor force in the war, came and told us about their experiences. It was very cool._

_We had the lesson in the Ravenclaw Common Room, since it's the biggest place (other than the Great Hall) in the school. We needed space so everyone could listen at once (well, all the seventh years). I'm sure Rose's dad wouldn't appreciate having to go through it twice. He looked agitated enough._

_But he did tell us really interesting stories, about him and Albus's dad and Rose's mum beating up trolls empty-handed._

_When he told us that story, Professor Longbottom said, "Mr. Weasley, I do believe I remember differently." Which just made Ron laugh, and shake his head._

_Katie Bell told us that she's going to become Katie Wood next week. I thought that was pretty cool, and Mr. Weasley thought that was pretty funny, because he said something about Quaffles and commitment and "Oliver." Katie Bell-almost-Wood smacked him in the back of the head._

_It made me think of Rose's mum doing that. (Rose and Albus thought so, too—they both grinned.)_

_Anyway, best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson ever._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

_April 19th, 2027_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm not in Hogwarts anymore, I know. I should probably just Floo you and tell you this._

_But I can't. It's too important to say aloud._

_Mum, you especially will love this. I found a ring at the store yesterday, and it sort of made me think about things—things like how much I love Rose._

_I know that you've never approved of our relationship, Dad, and neither does her father, but I want to marry her._

_And I'm going to. If she says yes._

_She'll say yes. Won't she?_

_Answer soon._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

_May 12th, 2028_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_So, you know how you guys have been nagging me to get a job for awhile now? Well, I finally found one. It might not be what you were expecting, though._

_You see, I've decided to join the Ministry of Magic—and I work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office._

_Now, before you get mad and begin yelling about what a disgrace this is to the Malfoy family, (Dad), I have a reason._

_I was born on April 14th, which was Good Friday the year I was born._

_According to superstitions, any child born on Good Friday has healing powers. If the child is a boy, he should join the Ministry._

_So, you see, I never had a choice. I was born to work at the Ministry. And, well, it's my decision what department I go to._

_Sorry, Dad, but it's what I want to do. I hope you get over it soon._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

_August 4th, 2030_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm kind of in a rush—there's things that I need to do—but I had to tell you this. As Rose just yelled at me, quite angrily, I should "just freaking Floo them!" but writing letters has always felt right for me, somehow._

_Plus, this is like, symbolic, because I doubt I'll send you another one, ever._

_I'm grown. I have a wife, a job, a house. I am a man._

_And now, I am father._

_Melody Narcissa Malfoy was born at 11:47 last night._

_She has dark, dark evergreen eyes (like yours, Mum) and bright red hair._

_And I am not at all sorry that my daughter received the "horrible" hair color of "those darn Weasleys" because actually, Dad—_

_She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen (even more so than Rose, but don't tell her I said that)._

_Oh, no—Rose was reading over my shoulder—which I don't understand, since she was supposed to be feeding Melody—_

_Wish me luck (hopefully I'll survive Rose and fatherhood)._

_Before I go, did you notice how her initials spell M and M? Like that Muggle candy Albus is obsessed with—_

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

**Written For:**

**- Maruaders Map II Competition on HPFC (Ron, Katie, Ravenclaw Common Room, September 6th).**

**- Create-A-Potion Challenge on HPFC.**

**- Superstitions Challenge on HPFC.**

**- Rose Weasley on Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge on HPFC.**

**- Iris on Greenhouses Challenge on HPFC.**

**- If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 707 (blue eyes)**

**Please**** review.**


End file.
